You know you've watched way too much Naruto, when
by Naeas
Summary: Have you ever wondered if you're looking too much Naruto? Time to find out. [Refer to the chapter leaflet for risks and side effects and consult the author or participators.]
1. Chapter 1 - 10

You know you've watched to much Naruto, when...

... you think school tests are the ChuNin election exam (and therefore you're willing to cheat)

... you call your city "Konoha" at Animal Crossing and make your avatars look like Naruto characters

... you think about Naruto all day long

... you search all the libraries for the flirting paradise

... you regard PE lessons as ninja training (and therefore you get better grades)

... you try to form the names of Naruto characters in the alphabet soup

... you have a Jutsu for every action (doinig homework = Homework-no-Jutsu)

... you realize that the Firefox Fox has nine tails (the Internet is now called Kyuubi)

... you're saving your money in a frog bag

... you're keeping your fruit juice in bowls and imagine it's sake

* * *

Okay let's see if I still have the talent to moderate my Fics. Have Fun... (I guess)

AN: As you (probably) noticed my English isn't mature. Therefore - as a German Student I'm looking for a Beta.


	2. Chapter 2 - 20

You know you've watched too much Naruto, when...

... you know that Kiri is NOT just cheese

... you go to an empty classroom in the free period and paint the Jashin-sign on the boards

... you paint villagesigns on all kind of things (eg Konohasign on the wall)

... you always when you turn on the tap call "Suiton: Suriyuudan no Jutsu"

... you throw your dog at your neighbor and call "Gatsuga"

... you sit alone on a swing and hope that Naruto or Gaara passes by

... you shout "Art is a BANG" Everytime something explodes

... you mold birds in art instead of doing what you need to do  
or  
... you wonder if your picture would appeal more to Deidara or Sasori

... you feel annoyed by Gaara because at the long jump in the sand pit you fell at least three times on the butt

* * *

Well there we go. Another 10 symptoms for watching to much Naruto. :P  
I still have 34 Chapters in reserve, so you can rejoice... I guess x3


	3. Chapter 3 - 30

**You know you've watched too much Naruto, when...**

... you buy yourself a Venus flytrap and name it Zetsu-junior.

... you have a sheet in your college block that says "Made by Konan" so you hope she will come across and pick it up

... you yell "Ighrs" at dinner, because your mother told you that she is going to serve fish fingers (and you have to think about poor Kisame)

... since Naruto you know that you are Shikamaru, because you are too lazy, but you come to school and everything and everyone totally annoys you

... you stick Akatsuki clouds on your black screen

... you go to the children's playground to complete your ninja training there

... you make hand signs at school, yell Chidori and throw your best friend down the stairs

... put your hand in a plug and yell Chidori before you faint

... you specify ANBU as a training target at the employment office

... you believe that if you can hit a tree 1500 times, you may still have to jog 2000 times around your village

 _As always: I'm looking forward for every kind of review (spelling, content, stupidity)_

 _Have fun :P_


	4. Chapter 4 - 40

You know you've watched way to much Naruto, when...

... you believe there is a demon living in your belly button, therefore you start drawing various seals on it (with a marker)

... you make up your own jutsus and they actually work (somehow)

... you try to kill your best friend to receive the Mangekiou Sharingan, hoping you're now strong enough to avenge Itachi

... you think that your twin is actually your doppelganger and you start to boss him/her around (even though she's/he's older than you)

... you start breeding insects in your basement, hoping that eventually they will obeyed

... you always use Kakashis excuses, (e.g I got lost on the path of life)

... you try to modify your sisters doll into a deadly weapon and claim to be a descendant of Kankuro or Sasori

... you're running around in a green suit and claim that the peoples weird looks increase your self-confidence

... you are avoiding housework by using Kage Bushin no Jutsu

... creating 300 doppelganger and climbing seventeen trees is your mornig exercise

* * *

 _Yay, we did it. Btw I still need a Beta who could control my grammer and spelling mistakes._

 _Afterall I'm just a German student and I make mistake from time to time_


End file.
